The Curse of Innocence
by sympathex
Summary: Hermine fiebert ihrem ersten Mal mit Ron entgegen, doch der Zorn der Autorin droht, das junge Glück zu zerstören. Als im OFF seltsame Dinge geschehen, kann nur noch einer helfen ... Reviews ausdrücklich erwünscht


**Titel**: The Curse of Innocence - Fluch der Unschuld  
**Genre**: Parodie, Crossover, Realpersonen  
**Rating**: Auf keinen Fall mehr als PG bis PG-13; für schmutzige Gedanken, die allein aus der Erwähnung des Namens "Jack Sparrow" erwachsen könnten, übernehme ich keine Garantie  
**Warnungen**: Todesfälle, Todesfälle, Todesfälle ... äh ... Erwähnung sexueller Handlungen, kompletter Logikverlust, Spoiler für "Fluch der Karibik: Dead Man's Chest"

**Anmerkung 1:** Die Geschichte enthält eindeutige Anspielungen auf Teil 1 und 2 des Disney-Films "Fluch der Karibik" mit Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom und Keira Knightley, dem auch der untote Affe sowie der Kompass entstammen. Wer insbesondere den 2.Teil der Filmreihe nicht gesehen hat, dürfte die FF nur mit der Hintergrundinformation verstehen, dass sich Captain Jack Sparrow gerne damit abreagiert, auf einen untoten Affen zu schießen.

**Anmerkung 2:** Wer das Ende der Geschichte für gemein, bösartig und unangebracht hält, hat damit vollkommen recht, lese jedoch "Anmerkung 4" am Ende der FF

**Anmerkung 3:** Als aus dem OFF kommend werden im Drehbuch Stimmen bezeichnet, die zu hören sind, ohne dass der Sprecher zu sehen ist.

**Schuldzuweisung: **Die Schuld an Idee, Titel und den beim Betalesen übersehenen Rechtschreibfehlern liegt bei True Romance, bei der ich mich an dieser Stelle wirklich und ernstlich bedanke und der diese Geschichte auch gewidmet ist.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze, sowie der Charakter der Autorin gehören Joanne K. Rowling sowie der Time Warner Company. Jack Sparrow, sein Kompass und der Affe gehören leider Disney – ich leihe sie mir nur zum Spielen aus und versuche, sie weitgehend unbeschadet zurückzubringen**  
**

**The Curse of Innocence**

_Für True Romance_

Die Abenddämmerung schmiegte sich sanft in die Hügel um das kleine englische Dorf Ottery St.Catchpole, als eine junge Frau, gerade dabei, dem Teenageralter zu entwachsen, aus der schiefen Haustür des Fuchsbaus, Heimat der Familie Weasley trat. Es war ein nur mäßig warmer Sommerabend und sie hatte sich einen Schal um die Schultern geschlungen, um nicht zu frieren. Dennoch hatte sich eine leichte Gänsehaut über ihre Arme gelegt, nicht etwa, weil sie fröstelte, sondern in Erwartung dessen, was in dieser Nacht kommen würde.

Ron hatte ihre Hand gehalten, er hatte sie auf Wange und Lippen geküsst – und nun würde sie sich ihm ganz hingeben. Mit all ihren Sinnen, mit allem, was sie war, würde sie heute Nacht diesem Jungen – Mann, korrigierte sie sich selbst – gehören. Natürlich hatte sie alles „darüber" gelesen und musste zugeben, dass es sich seltsam und irgendwie ekelhaft anhörte, dennoch war sie überzeugt davon, dass es wunderschön und sehr romantisch werden würde. Schließlich hatte sie auch das gelesen. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus und spielte das Ereignis noch einmal in Gedanken durch: Zuerst würden sie sich gemeinsam auf sein Bett setzen und dann würde er anfangen, sie zu küssen. Irgendwann würden seine Lippen zu ihrem Hals und seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wandern. Spätestens jetzt war es Zeit, ihren Lippen ein leichtes Stöhnen zu entlocken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er alles richtig machte und sie die Situation genoss. Das würde ihn dann einladen, ihr T-Shirt hochzuschieben und sich am Verschluss ihres BHs zu versuchen – sie hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass sie ihm dabei würde helfen müssen. War es nun vielleicht an der Zeit, erneut zu stöhnen? Gerade wollte sie ihren treuen Begleiter der letzten Wochen „The complete idiot's guide to sex with an immature fool" aufschlagen als …

…eine Stimme die Stille des beschaulichen Sommerabends zerriss! „Hermine Granger!", schallte es aus dem OFF. „ICH bin die Autorin und ICH habe demzufolge immer recht. Das Buch, das du im Moment liest, trägt den Titel „Candlelight and first kiss – an introduction to physical contact in the wizarding world".

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr dieses mehrere hundert Seiten umfassende und dennoch völlig nichtssagende Werk in irgendeiner Weise weiterhelfen würde, aus Angst vor einem blutigen Ende in Band 7 fügte sie sich jedoch den Wünschen ihrer Schöpferin und registrierte, dass sie das Buch nicht bei sich hatte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie es nach dem Öffnen des BHs weiterging – dabei war es bald soweit und Ron würde sie sicher sofort ansprechen, sollte sie zurück ins Haus gehen, um das Buch zu holen. Was sollte sie also tun? Sie zog sich den Schal fester um die Schultern und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Hermine Granger hatte – vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben – wirkliche Angst. Würde es weh tun? Und wenn ja, wie sehr? Würde Ron wirklich so ungeschickt sein, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte, oder würde alles noch schlimmer kommen?

„Hermine", ertönte die bedrohliche Stimme erneut, „du liebst Ron, hast ihn schon immer geliebt und wirst ihn immer lieben, ist das klar?"

Und Hermine dachte erneut an die Crucios und Avada Kedavras, die sie bei Missachtung dieser Aussage erwarten würden und änderte die Richtung ihrer Gedanken. Würde sie in der Lage sein, Ron zu befriedigen?

Sie fühlte sich so unerfahren und klein, obwohl sie bereits mit Viktor Krum, an den sie sich noch manchmal mit Wonne erinnerte (die Autorin hat das überlesen) verschiedene Varianten des erweiterten Zungenkusses erprobt hatte. Ron hingegen hatte mit Lavender sicherlich eine ganze Menge an Erfahrung gesammelt. Mehr Erfahrung, als sie mitbringen konnte, soviel war sicher. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Lavender ihn nicht mit dieser widerlichen Praktik vertraut gemacht hatte, das männliche Geschlechtsteil in irgendeiner Weise mit den Lippen zu berühren … sie hatte davon gelesen.

„Aber sicher nicht in „Candlelight and first kiss", kam es aus dem OFF zurück, doch diesmal achtete Hermine nicht darauf, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich in die angstvollen und deprimierenden Gedanken zu verstricken, die die Autorin von ihr erwartete.

Verstohlen wischte sie sich mit ihrem Schal über den Mund und starrte auf die weite Hügellandschaft, in deren immergrüner Vollkommenheit ein kleiner Hase auftauchte und hinter der nächsten Koppe wieder verschwand. Sie seufzte … alles hätte so schön sein können, wenn nicht …

Glücklicherweise wurde ihr diesmal der strenge Verweis der Autorin erspart, denn die schiefe Haustür öffnete sich erneut mit einem lauten Quietschen und eine rundliche, gutmütig aussehende Frau mit roten Wangen und bunter Schürze trat nach draußen.

„Hallo Liebes", sagte sie und ließ sich ungefragt neben Hermine auf der ohnehin bereits morsch aussehende Bank nieder. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Als Hermine sie anblickte, war ihr Blick verschleiert und ihre sonst so rosigen Wangen bleich geworden. „Naja, also ich …"

Molly Weasley lächelte sie wissend an und sagte schließlich mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme: „Du denkst bestimmt an Ron, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, eigentlich habe ich gerade darüber nachgedacht, was die Autorin mit mir machen wird, wenn ich auf diese Frage mit ‚nein' antworte."

In diesem Momente zuckte ein Blitz vom Himmel und traf den kleinen Hasen, der noch immer munter zwischen den Hügeln auf- und abhoppelte. Hermine schrak erschrocken hoch, doch Molly Weasley schien das nicht zu kümmern. Sie blieb ruhig sitzen und sah ihre junge Sitznachbarin mit wissenden Augen an.

„Keine Sorge, das passiert hier jeden Abend, seit Arthur und ich beschlossen haben, einen Verhütungstrank anzuwenden."

Ein Donnergrollen folgte, doch es schien, als hätte selbst die Autorin einen grimmigen Respekt vor der Lebenserfahrung und natürlichen Autorität Molly Weasleys und so blieb es diesmal bei der wortlosen Drohung der Naturgewalten.

Hermines Augen wurden weit. Was hatte Rons Mutter da eben gesagt? Es gab so etwas wie einen Verhütungstrank? Warum war ihr dieses Wissen bisher vorenthalten worden? Gab es am Ende gar eine Verschwörung, deren Ziel ihre ungewollte Schwangerschaft im Alter von kaum 18 Jahren war? Ihr wurde schlecht und für einen winzigen Moment war ihr, als wäre sie bereits schwanger; gerade im letzten Augenblick fiel ihr ein, was sie in dem verbotenen Buch „A complete idiot's guide to sex with an immature fool" gelesen hatte: Um schwanger zu werden, musste man zunächst einmal Sex haben – daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Zungenküsse, Schwimmbadbesuche oder Tragen der Unterhosen des Partners konnten in keinem Fall zu einer Schwangerschaft führen. Erleichtert wandte sie ihren Blick wieder in Richtung der nun hasenlosen Hügel und fragte in die abendliche Stille hinein, bemüht, das Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen:

„Es gibt einen Verhütungstrank?"

„Natürlich. Aber …" Molly sah sich nach allen Seiten um, als befürchte sie, jemand könne sie belauschen. „ … es ist besser, wenn ich dir nichts darüber erzähle. Du musst verstehen, es geht um das Leben meiner Familie. Ich kann dir allerdings das hier geben …" Und ohne dass die gestrengen Augen der Autorin (die sich gerade auf der Suche nach weiteren Hasen befanden) auch nur das Geringste bemerkt hätten, steckte Molly Weasley Hermine einen kleinen Zettel zu, den diese in ihre Hosentasche steckte und dort vergaß.

„Und nun …zu dem, was das Protokoll dieser Geschichte von uns verlangt."

Hermine sah Molly fragend an, doch diese hatte erneut das leicht einfältige, mütterliche Gesicht aufgesetzt, das sie während der letzten Sekunden abgelegt hatte.

„Du weißt sicher", begann sie, „dass heute Nacht eine ganz besondere Nacht werden wird. Für dich ebenso wie für unseren Sohn, der Frucht unserer Lenden und Stolz unseres Alters."

Molly lächelte, doch Hermine verzog das Gesicht, sichtlich angewidert von den Worten ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich diese Nacht mit Charlie verbringen muss?"

„Doch nicht Charlie!", erwiderte Molly entrüstet. „Ich spreche von Ron. Auch wenn ich selbst zugeben muss, dass ich die Textzeile ‚Stolz unseres Alters' nicht wirklich verstanden habe."

„Das musst du auch nicht", fauchte es gleich einem fernen Donnergrollen auf Ottery St. Catchpole herab. „Die Autorin bin schließlich immer noch ich!"

„Schon gut, schon gut …. Also", wandte sie sich nun wieder an Hermine. „Heute ist DIE Nacht und ich möchte nicht, … nun ja, dass es dich zu sehr erschreckt."

„Was soll mich bitteschön noch erschrecken." Langsam wurde Hermine patzig. Wie lange sollte sich dieses leidige Gespräch denn noch hinziehen? „Ich bin dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf nun schon was weiß ich noch wie oft (zumindest beinahe) begegnet, ich habe Dolores Umbridges Unterricht und Professor Dumbledores Zitronendrops überlebt und sogar der Versuchung widerstanden, mich in Draco Malfoy zu verlieben. Und da soll mich ausgerechnet Ron erschrecken?"

„Nun, Liebes, weißt du … es wird vielleicht nicht ganz so werden, wie du dir das vorstellst. Am Anfang ist es oft … nun ja, enttäuschend … und ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass es nur daran liegt, dass Ron alles falsch gemacht hat. Obwohl er natürlich vieles falsch machen wird, wahrscheinlich sogar alles, aber das darf ich ja nicht sagen. Also ich will eigentlich nur sagen, dass es sicher ein wenig weh tun wird, wenn er … also wenn das passiert, was auch die Bienen mit den Blumen machen, aber das muss nichts heißen und es ist ganz sicher nicht seine Schuld …"

Hermine saß mit offenem Mund auf der Bank und wusste nicht, was sie auf diese Ansprache erwidern sollte, als sich ein Fenster im ersten Stock öffnete und Rons Stimme ertönte: „Mann, Mum, wie lange dauert das denn noch? Ich will heute schließlich noch ran an die Braut!"

Das war endgültig zuviel für Hermine. Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie von der morschen Holzbank auf und wollte gerade auf Nimmerwiedersehen in den Hügeln verschwinden, als ein Blitz vor ihren Füßen einschlug. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, schien für einen Moment nachzudenken und wollte dann erneut losrennen, doch erneut kam ein Blitz vom Himmel und verfehlte ihre Fußspitzen nur um wenige Millimeter.

„Noch einen Schritt weiter und ein Todesser wird die Szenerie betreten", ertönte eine gebieterische Stimme. „Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst dich nicht wehren können und weder Ron noch Harry werden dir in irgendeiner Form zur Hilfe kommen!"

Erst jetzt gewann Hermine ihre sieben Sinne zurück, erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht länger eine freie Romanfigur war, seit sie ihre Seele an Time Warner verkauft hatte. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, über einen Wechsel zu Disney nachzudenken, doch dafür war gerade jetzt wohl der falsche Moment. Hermine konnte in der Ferne bereits eine maskierte Gestalt mit einer Zipfelkappe auf dem Kopf herannahen sehen – und sie war sicher, dass es sich nicht um ein Mitglied der sieben Zwerge handelte. So kehrte sie schweren Herzens um, nur um auf der Bank vor dem Fuchsbau nicht länger Molly Weasley, sondern Ron vorzufinden.

Mit einem weinenden Auge wurde ihr klar, dass ein Wechsel zu Disney zumindest hätte bedeuten können, dass sie sich an dieser Stelle neben Orlando Bloom wiedergefunden hätte, doch für derartige Gedanken war es nun endgültig zu spät. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, sie stand an der Spitze der Planke und die Stimmen aus dem OFF verlangten von ihr, den Schritt hinab in die Tiefe zu tun, wo Haie und andere gefährliche Kreaturen der See …

„Noch eine auch noch so kleine Anspielung auf Disney und ich kaufe die Rechte für Jack Sparrows Kompass – als kleine Hilfe für den Todesser, der sich soeben zwischen den Hügeln verlaufen hat. Klar soweit?" Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Hörte sie dort aus den Worten der Autorin wirklich den kleinsten Anflug von Sarkasmus heraus?

„Glaubst du allen ernstes, ich mache das hier zu meinem Vergnügen? Wir sind hier doch nicht im Märchen!"

So beschloss die tapfere und bislang nur bedingt beugsame Heldin, jedwede Diskussion mit der Autorin aufzugeben und sich in ihr unvermeidliches Schicksal zu fügen – allerdings ohne Vergleiche, die in irgendeiner Art und Weise als Anspielung auf Disney missverstanden werden konnten.

Wie schon einige Male zuvor in dieser Geschichte fröstelte sie und zog ihren Schal fester um die nicht allzu schmalen Schultern, während sie auf die Bank und den Mann ihrer Träume zusteuerte.

Zögerlich nahm sie außen rechts auf der Bank Platz, bemüht, so viel Platz wie nur irgend möglich zwischen sich und ihren ehemaligen besten Freund und neuen Lebensabschnittspartner zu bringen.

„Wir streichen das ‚-abschnitts-‚'!"

„Hermine", begann Ron zögerlich. „Also du bist doch ein Mädchen?"

Seine Brüder hatten ihm eingeschärft, diese Frage bereits im Vorfeld abzuklären, da zumindest George schon mehrmals Probleme mit der verspäteten Klärung der Geschlechterfrage gehabt zu haben schien. Leider fasste Hermine die Frage wohl als Beleidigung auf, denn anstatt ihm eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort zu geben, schnappte sie nach Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Was hatte er wohl nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Ron begann die Entscheidung der Autorin, ihn zwangsläufig mit Hermine verkuppeln zu wollen langsam wirklich auf die Eier zu gehen.

„Ron!" Diesmal schien man im OFF wirklich entrüstet zu sein.

„Mann … äh, Frau, ist doch dein Problem! Schließlich ist es deine Schuld, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, einen anständigen Satz zu formulieren! Wer wollte denn, dass ich der unterbelichtete beste Freund bin? Wer hat denn zu mir gesagt: ‚Ron, du mimst den Dummen, der immer dabei ist, aber als Entschädigung kriegst du das Mädchen'? ‚Das Mädchen' … jaja, ich dachte, ich kriege Keira Knightley, aber dann ruft mich doch neulich der Agent von Johnny Depp an und sagt …"

„RUHE! Wenn hier noch ein EINZIGES Wort fällt, das mich in irgendeiner geringfügigen, winzigen Weise an Disney erinnert, bring ich eure Familien um. Ach ja, und eure Freunde!"

„Ron …", warf Hermine vorsichtig ein. Im Gegensatz zu Ron hing sie an ihrer Familie und war sich zudem der ernsten Lage vollkommen bewusst. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, sei vorsichtig. Sie meint es ernst. Der Hase ist schon tot …"

„Der Hase?" Ron begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Du meinst, sie hat den Hasen getötet?"

„Ganz genau – und wir werden die nächsten sein, wenn wir uns nicht zumindest ein ganz klein wenig am Riemen reißen …"

„Und das bedeutet?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen Sex haben. Tollen, liebevollen Sex. Jetzt. Sofort."

Sprach's und warf ihm von ihrem Ende der Bank aus beide Arme um den Hals, als wäre sie die einzige Überlebende eines grauenhaften Schiffsunglücks und er eine umherschwimmende Tür.

In diesem Moment war von ferne ein leises Donnergrollen zu hören, doch hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, Hermine hätte beinahe geglaubt, die Autorin sei aus irgendwelchen Gründen anderweitig beschäftigt. Zwar glaubte sie eine leise Stimme zu hören, die etwas in der Art von „Fangt doch endlich den verdammten Affen" zischte, doch führte sie dies zunächst auf Rons Mundgeruch zurück, der ihr mit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubender Gewalt ins Gesicht schlug.

„Ron, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du den Mund schließen könntest."

Doch Hermines Aufforderung erwies sich als vergebene Liebesmüh. Ron starrte sie auch weiterhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und noch weiter aufgerissenem Mund an und würgte schließlich hervor:

„Oh whoa ey … wir gehen echt poppen!"

„Ja, Ron", sagte Hermine sachlich, während sie die Arme von seinen Schultern nahm und in ihre ursprüngliche Sitzposition zurückrutschte. „Wir gehen jetzt Liebe machen. Allerdings finde ich es hier etwas ungemütlich … und … also wenn du zumindest irgendwie mein Freund bist, dann fände ich es ganz nett, wenn wir nach drinnen gehen könnten. Der Todesser, der hier ab und an zwischen den Hügeln auftaucht und wieder verschwindet, macht mir Angst."

„Todesser? Wo?" Diesmal war es an Ron, Hermine die Arme um den Hals zu schlingen.

„Gleich hinter dir, wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort loslässt."

Noch während sie dies sagte, wartete sie auf eine zurechtweisende Antwort aus dem OFF, doch alles blieb still. Nicht einmal ein fernes Donnergrollen war zu hören. Handelte es sich nur um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm – oder war die Autorin am Ende zufrieden mit ihrer Vorstellung? Hermine entschied, dass wohl ersteres zutraf und beschloss, sich von nun an etwas mehr Mühe zu geben. Immerhin war sie eine echte Gryffindor – und irgendwo da draußen saß ihre Familie, völlig ahnungslos und einer dauerhaften Bedrohung aus dem OFF ausgesetzt.

„Ron, Schatz, bitte lass mich los, damit wir nach drinnen gehen und uns dort den Genüssen des Fleisches hingeben können."

„Was?"

„Poppen. Drinnen!"

„Okay!" Mit einem freudig erregten Grinsen auf den Lippen sprang Ron auf und sprintete in Richtung Haustür. Im letzten Moment schien er sich jedoch daran zu erinnern, dass sein Vorhaben zumindest eine weitere Person involvieren sollte und wandte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um. „Kommst du?"

„Nein, ich täusche nur vor", presste Hermine sarkastisch zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, so leise, dass weder Ron noch die Autorin sie hören konnten, während sie aufstand und ihrem Schicksal hocherhobenen Hauptes nach drinnen folgte.

Kaum hatten sie den heimeligen Hausflur des Fuchsbaus betreten, der Molly Weasleys Sammlerpuppen und einige alte Regenschirme beherbergte, kam ihnen auch schon Rons Vater Arthur entgegengestürzt.

„Da seid ihr ja, ich habe euch überall gesucht." Er schien völlig außer Atem zu sein.

„Was'n los, Dad?", fragte Ron, doch er klang nur bedingt interessiert.

„Die von … die von …dem Konzern, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, haben gerade angerufen. Sie vermissen einen untoten Affen. Habt ihr zufällig einen gesehen?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. „Nur einen Hasen, aber der ist definitiv tot."

„Okay. Ich geh dann mal ins Dorf und hör mich dort ein wenig um. Scheint, als ob sie das Vieh dringend wieder brauchen … eine ihrer Figuren hat wohl einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, als man ihm eröffnet hat, dass sein Kompass an Time Warner verkauft wurde."

Hermine dachte an der draußen herumstreunenden Todesser und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, entschied sich aber dafür, nichts zu sagen. Wenn sie diese Liebesszene halbwegs über die Bühne brachten, vielleicht würde die Autorin ja ein Einsehen haben und sie verschonen.

Kaum hatte Arthur Weasley das Haus verlassen, wandte sie sich Ron zu. „Ich finde", sagte sie, indem sie all ihren Mut zusammennahm, „wir sollten jetzt nach oben in dein Zimmer gehen."

„Oh äh … ja, okay." Ron lächelte – und in einem Augenblick ungewöhnlicher Klarsicht dachte er in diesem Moment nicht allein an das unvergessliche Ereignis, das ihn in Kürze erwarten würde, sondern ebenso an die Autorin. Dieser Gedanke führte schließlich dazu, dass er die erstaunte Hermine an die Hand nahm und sie ein wenig unsanft die Treppe hinauf zog.

Zunächst schien es, als hätte Ron sein Zimmer aufgeräumt, doch als Hermine die Bettdecke zurückschlug, stockte ihr der Atem. Ausgebreitet vor ihr lagen mindestens drei vollständige Jahrgänge der Zeitschrift „Sexy Hexies" – und von jeder einzelnen Ausgabe lächelte ihr eine barbusige Schönheit mit perfekten Zähnen entgegen, knetete ihre Brüste oder leckte sich die Finger.

„Äh … also ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht auch mal sowas machen könntest", flüsterte Ron zögerlich, der von hinten an Hermine herangetreten war. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren immer noch von einem Schal bedeckten Schultern fühlen und schauderte unwillkürlich.

„Nun mach schon!", ertönte plötzlich eine laute, hysterisch klingende Stimme aus dem OFF. „Nun pack schon zu, los!"

„Äh – meint sie mich?", fragte Hermine, etwas ratlos ob der völlig untypischen Anweisung der ansonsten so prüden Autorin.

„Oh ja", erwiderte Ron verträumt. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf seinem Bett niedergelassen, mit einer lässigen Geste den obersten Knopf seiner Hose geöffnet und harrte nun den Dingen, die da kommen würden.

Hermine stand wie versteinert in der Mitte des Raumes. Das konnte man doch unmöglich von ihr verlangen. Aber hatte die Autorin nicht selbst gesagt, das alles sei völliger Ernst und kein Märchen?

„Wird's bald!" Ein erneuter, hysterischer Befehl aus dem OFF und Hermine erkannte, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gab.

„Ich warte", drängte nun auch Ron, die Hand bereits am Reißverschluss seiner ausgebleichten, karottenförmigen Jeans.

„Also gut." Mit diesen Worten ließ Hermine den Schal von ihren Schultern gleiten und zog sich anschließend ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf.. Gerade wollte sie den Verschluss ihres weißen Bügel-BHs öffnen, als Ron die Hand aus seiner Hose nahm und einwarf: „Nein, nein, nein – so geht das nicht! Das muss viiiieeeel langsamer gehen. Schau- ungefähr so."

Langsam führte er seine rechte Hand zurück an seine Jeans und machte sich auf äußerst ungeschickte Art und Weise daran, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. „Oh verdammt, warum musste ich heute dieses Scheiß-Teil anziehen …?" Er biss die Zähne zusammen und begann wie wild zu ziehen und zu zerren, während Hermine die Augen in gebannter Faszination kaum von der Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen wenden konnte. So verbrachten die beiden einige unterhaltsame gemeinsame Augenblicke, bis schließlich …

„Schneller, schneller! Das muss schneller gehen … scheiße, macht doch das Ding endlich weg!" Dieser Befehl aus dem OFF wurde von bedrohlichen Kratz-, Schlag- und Kreischgeräuschen begleitet, so dass weder Ron noch Hermine auch nur eine Sekunde damit verbrachten, an der Richtigkeit der Anordnung zu zweifeln. Hermine stürmte auf den noch fanatischer an seiner Hose zerrenden Ron zu, warf in einer schwungvollen Geste ihren BH ab und rief in Panik: „Los, mach die Hände weg und lass mich mal versuchen."

Und fassungslos musste Ron miterleben, wie zwei zugegebenermaßen nicht einmal allzu unansehnliche Brüste vor seiner Nase auf- und abschwangen, während sich eine Frau zwischen seinen Beinen zu schaffen machte. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sein ansonsten nicht allzu viel Action gewohnter kleiner magischer Freund sicherlich vor Freude einen riesigen Satz nach vorne gemacht, wie die Dinge aber nun einmal lagen, führte das immer lauter werdende Gekreische aus dem OFF zu einer völligen Flaute in jedweder erogenen Zone.

„Also gut", sagte Hermine schließlich, völlig außer Atem von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, einen klemmenden Reißverschluss öffnen zu wollen. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre Haut, als sie Ron entgegenstöhnte: „Probieren wir es anders. Du musst versuchen, aus dem Ding rauszukommen, ohne den Reißverschluss zu öffnen."

„Und wie soll das gehen?", keuchte Ron, kaum mehr in der Lage, die Kampfgeräusche aus dem OFF zu übertönen. „Hey, ich glaube, sie flippt gleich völlig aus, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen."

„Dann mach doch endlich!"

„Okay … okay, ich versuch's!" Und mit diesen Worten streifte sich Ron den Pullover über den Kopf und enthüllte damit eine mit leichtem, rötlichen Flaum bedeckte Brust sowie einen unverkennbaren Bauchansatz. Hermine war beides egal. Sie mussten sofort Sex haben und dazu musste die Hose nach unten, sei es, wie es wolle. Hermine trat kurzentschlossen auf ihn zu und bald zogen beide, mal an einem, mal am anderen Hosenbein und stießen bei jedem geschafften Zentimeter ein erleichtertes Keuchen aus.

„Los", stöhnte Hermine, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, „gleich haben wir's! Noch ein ganz kleines Stückchen – dann flutscht es!"

„Na warte, du verdammter, kleiner Wicht!", kam es aus dem OFF zurück – und just in diesem Augenblick rutschte Rons Jeans über seine weiblich gerundeten Hüften und gab den Blick auf eine weiße Doppelrippunterhose frei. Weder Ron und Hermine kümmerten sich darum. In völliger Ignoranz der Autorin lagen sie einander in den Armen, lachten und weinten gleichzeitig und riefen sich abwechselnd den Namen des jeweils anderen zu.

Ehe sie sich's versahen, befanden sich ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt – und zum ersten Mal überhaupt registrierte Ron, dass Hermine wunderschöne, funkelnde braune Augen hatte. Hermine ihrerseits kam auf einmal zu dem Schluss, dass seine lange, mit Sommersprossen übersäte Nase seinen Zügen einen sympathischen, beinahe erregenden Touch verlieh. Sie beugte sich vor, unendlich langsam, sah, wie auch Ron die Augen schloss … gleich, gleich würden sich ihre Lippen treffen, würden in einem sengenden, feurigen Kuss versinken und ihren Bund für immer besiegeln …

„Ja!", ertönte da ein Triumphschrei aus dem OFF, der die beiden auseinanderfahren ließ! „Ja, gleich hab ich's! Du verdammtes, verdammtes Vieh! Dachtest wohl, du würdest hier lebend rauskommen, nur weil dir bei Disney eingeredet wurde, du wärst unsterblich! Aber nicht mit mir! Du wirst den Tag nie vergessen, an dem du Joanne – Kathleen – Rowling beinahe überlebt hättest!"

Es folgte ein leises Stöhnen, unverkennbar der letzte Atemzug eines unmenschliche Qualen erleidenden Lebewesens – und dann Stille. Bleierne, schwere, unheilvolle Stille, wie sie dereinst über den Feldern von Verdun gehangen haben mag. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hermine und Ron sich getrauten, einander wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Boah …" Ron war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand. „Was war das denn?"

„Gar nichts", erklang es erneut aus dem OFF, etwas außer Atem zwar, doch unverkennbar gutgelaunt und entspannt. „Ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon entkleidet, wollt ihr jetzt vielleicht weitermachen …? Ron, wie wäre es, wenn du ein wenig an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberst?"

Völlig perplex beugte sich der verwirrte Ron zu Hermines Nasenspitze herüber, als etwas völlig Unerwartetes geschah. So unerwartet, dass Hermine beinahe unabhängig von Rons Mundgeruch in Ohnmacht fiel und selbst Rons Reißverschluss jeglichen Widerstand aufgab und sprichwörtlich vor Schreck herunterrutschte. Kein Crucio, kein Avada Kedavra – nein – ein Schuss halte durch das OFF.

Doch diesmal folgte keine Stille, keine Todesangst, kein Grauen, sondern lediglich die angenehm tieftönende Stimme eines Mannes:

„Musste auf etwas schießen, aber der Affe war nicht da. Savvy?"

**Epilog**

I'm not sorry.

_(Ich danke Keira Knightley alias Elizabeth Swann für dieses göttliche Zitat)_

**Anmerkung 4:** Ich bitte zu erinnern, dass JKR von einer Disneyfigur erschossen wurde; somit ist keinesfalls gewährleistet, dass sie wirklich tot ist bzw. im Jenseits verweilen muss. Hilfe bei solchen Wiederbelebungsaktionen bietet

Tia Dalma  
Dipl. Vodoo-Priesterin  
Im Sumpf 34  
83645 Mitten in der Karibik_  
_


End file.
